


Does she even know?

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is unwittingly the object of many affections, F/M, Gilbert is very very jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Gilbert watches Anne interact with the young men in her life and it leave him burning with jealousy. Anne is completly unawear of the angish she is causing.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Does she even know?

Anne ran out of the barn. Smile spread across her face checking behind her for her pursuer, whoever it was wasn’t far behind. Jerry’s long legs carried him quickly after her as he took chase through the nearby paddock. The two laughed dodging each other as they chased Anne went to one side of a tree and Jerry the other as they lunged left and right her trying too out run him, he trying to catch her.

Anne broke from the tree and made back for the barn mirth pinked her cheeks as Jerry followed behind just as happily. Anne stumbled on something in the grass and Jerry lunged at the opportunity and caught her around the waist. Lifting her into the air with ease and spinning the two of them around giddily. Anne threw her head back against Jerry’s shoulder screaming in delight.

The sight of the two threw Gilbert off. Here they were two young adults chasing each other like school children. It seemed improper. He slowed his horse next to the paddock fence and cleared his throat to draw attention to himself.

Jerry put Anne down but didn’t move to step away as he looked over at Gilbert.

“Hello,” he said as if he hadn’t just been giddily spinning Anne around for all of Avonlea to see. “Can I help you?”

Gilbert quirked his brow “I was looking for Matthew, we are having trouble with some machinery and I was hoping he could help.”

“He’s inside,” said Anne breathlessly.

Gilbert must have stayed still for longer then he intended because suddenly Jerry took notice of just how close to Anne he was standing and stepped back with a great interest in his feet.

“Would you like me to fetch him?” Jerry asked.

“No, carry on with your…game.” Gilbert said a little tersely. Kicking his stead into a Gallop toward the farmhouse before expertly slowing the beast down and dismounting before it came to a full stop.

He turned back to Anne and Jerry as he tied the horse to the hitching post. Anne looked back at Jerry and gently shoved his shoulder before taking off at a run. Smiling widely Jerry gave her a count of three before taking off after her.

#

Gilbert stepped out of the schoolhouse adjusting his cap on his head. He looked left towards the slightly longer path that led to the Blythe-Lacroix Orchard and then right to the shorter path. There a little way down the track stood Charlie Slone talking to Anne. Gilbert stopped and watched as Charlie said something that made Anne stiffen before she nodded. The two started off in the direction of Green Gables and before he knew Gilbert’s legs were carrying him down the same path.  
Anne and Charlie had a good enough head start on Gilbert that although he could see them talking he couldn’t hear a word of it. All he could see was Anne nodding a long to whatever Charlie was saying or Charlie laughing at something Anne had provided. They set a quick pace and walked apart from each other with appropriate distance and spoke of nothing of importance if Anne’s face was anything to go by.

Green Gables was on the horizon when suddenly Anne stumbled on the uneven ground. Charlie quickly caught her waist and wrist to steady her and Anne let out a burst of giggles. Charlie helped her right herself and then stepped back but kept her arm in his and led her forward. Anne smiled at Charlie nicely and they continued on.  
Had Anne really just pulled that trick? Surely not, just last week he had overheard Anne begrudging Charlie Slone to Diana it seemed like a fairly quick turnaround for her to suddenly be pretending herself the maiden in need of his rescuing. Surely, Anne was much more forward then that.

Charlie and Anne reached the gate of Green Gables and Anne said something before heading down the path to the house. Charlie turned back the way he came to make his way home and spotted Gilbert.

“Hi.” He said in a slightly nervous tone “What are you doing there?”

“I live here.” Said Gilbert harshly pointing down the road toward the Apple Orchard in the distance.

Charlie nodded but saw Gilbert was in no mood for pleasantry and instead tipped his cap in farewell and trekked back from where he came. Gilbert’s eyes wandered up the path to the Cuthbert house and caught Anne standing on the bottom rung of the small ring that had been set up to break Belle’s foal. She laughed as she watched Jerry led the little animal in a circle. Jerry spoke to her as he worked. The two laughed at each other and Jerry moved so he could be closer to Anne holding his hand out to her and helping her over the fence. Gilbert decided it was time to stop watching then and continued down the road towards his own home.

#

Gilbert stood in his Sunday best at the bottom of the steps leading in to the Barry’s splendid spring garden. Cole McKenzie stood before him in one of the finest suits Gilbert had ever seen talking to him amicably. Gilbert nodded along glade for the company his own age. Word had gotten out about the success of the Blythe/Lacorix Apple export and every man that fancied himself a businessmen was viaing for William Barry’s attention. 

Gilbert nodded good naturedly as Cole spoke of his art school and asked several questions that Cole answered happily. Diana was standing next to Bash as he wandered around the spring blooms pointing out the flowers and butterflies to Delphine. He was almost so caught up in the smile on his niece’s face that he missed Anne’s arrival, or he would have if Anne hadn’t announced herself with a scream as she launched herself into Cole’s arms.

The woman taking tea around the garden table gave them a stern look but made no move to admonish them as Anne gushed at Cole about how much she had missed him placing a firm kiss on his cheek. Cole took Anne’s arm in his and like a gentleman led her around the garden. Gilbert completely forgotten.  
Gilbert watched as they made their way around the perimeter of the garden standing much closer then was strictly proper and chatting animatedly. Anne threw her head back with laughter as Cole waved his arms about in time with whatever story he was telling. Gilbert was just about to turn away and pretend he had no notice for the pair when suddenly they stopped by the little pond and Anne nodded excitedly and then Cole took her waist.

The pair swayed together turning the tight circle of a waltz, Anne lit up with absolute joy as Cole lead her around. Spinning her out expertly and dipping her down romantically. Gilbert looked around waiting for one of the older women to catch the pair acting so impolite. As far as Gilbert knew, Cole had made no notice of intention towards Anne and yet her he was escorting her around by the are and twirling he in a waltz to no music by the little dock in the Barry’s back yard. Cole dropped Anne in to a dip with a steady arm holding her back and gazing at her with a smile that Anne returned ten-fold and Gilbert felt as though a volcano was bubbling in his stomach. Cole replaced Anne to her feet and the two embraced as Anne laughed the sound carrying up to where Gilbert stood dumbly watching.

It seemed he was the only one that had seen the pair gallivanting around as though they were intended. Then a horrible thought struck Gilbert, what if they were indeed intended. Cole had dropped the pretence of a Gentleman now and was leading Anne by her hand over to where Diana stood pulling faces for Delphine. Anne made no move to pull her hand from his and stood much closer to him then was strictly proper when they stopped to coo at the infant. Cole put his arm around Anne’s shoulder as he lent towards the baby and wiggle his fingers near her nose.

A sharp pain shot through Gilberts palm as he noticed the glass he had been holding had cracked. He sat the broken mug on the bottom step and used the handkerchief in his pocket to stop the flow of blood as he made his way from the party. Not caring that it was awfully rude to leave without thanking his hosts. Without second thought to how he was acting he mounted the buggy that he had Bash had bought to the affair and fled.

**Author's Note:**

> I truely hope I got across the platonic nature of both Anne and Jerry's and Anne and Cole's relationships while essentually being in Gilbert's point of view. As well as Anne's indiffernce to Charlie, like she did't trip on purpose guys...was that clear?


End file.
